Cotidiano
by Nana Walker
Summary: Porque su relación se formó entre la cotidianeidad y lo extraordinario.


**N/A: **¡Holas gente! Otra vez vuelvo con más de este par (y con ello me refiero a Masaomi/Mikado). Para qué negarlo, esta es mi OTP gay de Durarara! y, por lo mismo, al notar que el fandom los toma tan poco en cuenta, tuve que pedir una tabla en Livejournal dedicada— casi exclusivamente— a la relación entre estos dos 3. Espero que les guste.

En relación al primer drabble, si saben lo que significa el nombre de Mikado, todo cobra más sentido(?). Además este forma parte de los prompts de la tabla Temas Musicales de la comunidad en Livejournal, fandom insano.

Sin más cháchara, les dejo con el primer drabble :3

**Disclaimer**: Durarara! y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Ryohgo Narita.

**Prompt**: #001- Los ojos del dragón.

**Extensión: **584 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai si lees entre líneas (aunque yo lo considero sólo amistad). Preserie.

**Resumen: **Cuando lo miró, supo que no podría dejarlo solo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cotidiano<strong>_

_**I. A primera vista**_

La primera vez que se fijó en él, fue cuando los asignaron al mismo salón de clases. Por lo demás, era obvio el por qué nunca lo había visto antes: ¡el chico no resaltaba para nada! Cierto era que, si no te teñías el cabello, colocabas algunos piercing en el rostro o no eras demasiado extravagante para diferenciarte de los demás, pasarías desapercibido, pero ese niño, llamado Mikado Ryugamine, excedía los índices de ordinariedad por sí solo.

Verlo sentado solo, a la hora de recreo, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de Masaomi Kida, logrando que sintiera— en ese tipo de penosas circunstancias— que era su deber intervenir. Alegando ir al baño, se deslizó con sigilo total, hacia el otro chico, preparando una nueva e histriónica forma de presentación, que excediera a la que había mostrado, hace algunos días atrás, durante la introducción general de clases.

— ¡Entiendo cómo te sientes, amigo!— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió exclamar, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de él y pasaba un brazo alrededor de su hombro, en un gesto de excedida confianza.

El otro chico, un tanto sorprendido, se limitó a abrir los ojos, como platos, tratando de alejarse cuanto antes de ese muchacho tan extraño, cosa que Masaomi no permitió, acercándose más a él.

— ¡Vamos, no tienes que ser tan reticente! Entiendo cómo te sientes: el mundo parece hostil y te aísla pero, ¡eso no es verdad!— declaró, cual sicólogo, para concluir, mientras se incorporaba y se plantaba frente a Ryugamine, quien no era capaz de reaccionar ante esa actuación—. ¡Eres tú el que se ha apartado de todos! De seguro debes tener algún problema de personalidad pero, ¡no te preocupes! ¡Yo te ayudaré a salir de la depresión que te está carcomiendo por dentro!

Unos cuantos minutos de silencio se extendieron entre ambos chicos: Mikado se limitaba a observar, con la sorpresa claramente reflejada en su rostro, a Masaomi, mientras este último sostenía una pose exagerada de héroe épico. Al notar— en el temblor ligero de las rodillas del otro chico— que no haría nada más, le lanzó una mirada suspicaz, para expresar, con el mismo semblante que había conservado segundos antes de que Masaomi viniese a sacarlo de su tranquilidad, lo que pensaba.

— ¿Tengo que reírme?— preguntó, mirándolo a la cara.

— Eh… esa no era mi intención— contestó el otro, mientras le sostenía la mirada.

Kida no supo cómo ni en que milésima de segundo ocurrió, pero la experiencia le pareció eterna: mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, algo había ocurrido. Pudo clavar su vista en las pupilas de Ryugamine y fijarse en algo más allá de los ojos del susodicho, como si la coloración azul grisácea de estos lo engullera y lo arrastrara, mar adentro, hasta un punto en el que la quietud fuese absoluta. Aún así, estando en ese estado de calma, pudo notar que, bajo esa superficie impertérrita, había algo más, que en esos instantes no sabía cómo describir.

Aún no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero tenía la certeza que, después de eso, no podría dejarlo solo, aunque quisiera.

Sin tardar más tiempo, aunque el otro lo siguiese a regañadientes y sin entender el por qué de esa confianza, lo arrastró consigo para que se uniera al juego que disputaban en el patio del colegio.

Después de todo, Masaomi tenía el presentimiento de que Mikado tampoco podría alejarse de él. Sólo había que darle un empujoncito para que se diese cuenta de ello.

El tiempo haría lo demás.

Fin drabble: A primera vista

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: De antemano, muchísimas gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidos.

Cuídense mucho y, como diría alguien por ahí: See you again~


End file.
